


What Happens in the Safe House, Stays in the Safe House

by meleedamage



Series: Stories from the Safe House [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Darcy Lewis's Taser, F/M, Literal Sleeping Together, Move the seat up, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meleedamage/pseuds/meleedamage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A security breach, resulting in a credible threat has Darcy Lewis headed for a safe house with two beefy super soldiers. Too bad one of them is so convinced that she's a bullshit assignment. What happens when your safe house only has one bed? It's gonna be a long night!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in the Safe House, Stays in the Safe House

**Author's Note:**

> A birthday fic gift for widow-made-me-do-it from her Fairy SmutMother.

They were fighting… again. The corners of Darcy’s mouth twitched and she grit her teeth to try to keep from laughing. She stared down at the screen of her mobile intently, attempting to keep up the ruse that her earbuds were playing music and that she hadn’t secretly been listening in on their conversation since they’d fled the tower.

The arguing had started about twenty minutes into their trip with flare ups occurring in regular intervals as they made their way to parts unknown. At least, their destination was unknown to Darcy. They hadn’t told her much at all since they’d shown up at her apartment in the middle of the night, sternly instructing her to pack a bag and be ready to leave in ten minutes. There had been a security breach, resulting in a credible threat and they were assigned to extract and escort her to a safe house where she would be confined for an indeterminate length of time.

She’d had about a million questions but she could tell that they were dead serious about leaving in ten minutes and that didn’t leave her a lot of time to get packed. Besides, it almost seemed treasonous to hesitate when Captain America issued an order and his companion The Winter Soldier looked like he was just itching for an excuse to stab somebody. 

Darcy was merely along for the ride, listening quietly from the backseat of the mid-sized sedan as the men up front bickered like an old married couple. 

“Look, I already told you that I know exactly where I’m going,” Steve snapped. “Using GPS, you can’t actually get lost.”

“Then why are we driving around in circles?” Bucky demanded. “I’ve seen that same truck stop three times now. Can we stop the next time we pass it? I’m gonna need a fucking coffee if we’re going to keep driving around in circles like this.”

“We aren’t driving around in circles,” Steve growled, his fingers gripping the steering wheel tightly. “All truck stops look the same. Can you just be quiet and let me focus on driving? Read a book or something.”

“You know that I can’t read in the car or I get vertigo,” Bucky replied. “Just pull over and we can ask somebody for directions. Better yet, why don’t you let me drive for a while?”

“No. Absolutely not,” Steve said firmly. “Not after last time.”

“Really? It was just one little drag race,” Bucky responded incredulously. “You’re never going to let me live that down, are you? Just tell me one thing, who won?”

“You did,” Steve ground out reluctantly. “We’re not here to win drag races, Buck. Our mission is-“

“Total bullshit,” Bucky interrupted sharply. Darcy bit into the side of her mouth to prevent herself from giving him an expletive-filled piece of her mind.

“Jesus, Buck!” Steve replied glancing up at Darcy’s reflection in the rearview mirror. “That’s enough!”

“What?!” Bucky exclaimed. “I’m just saying what we’re both thinking. This is a bullshit assignment. Who is she anyhow? An intern? They’ve got us babysittin’ a nobody.” 

Darcy stared down at the screen of her mobile and swallowed hard, digging deep for the resolve to remain silent and dry-eyed. A nobody? Had he really just called her a nobody?! She wasn’t going to give the motherfucker the satisfaction of seeing her reduced to tears. She was going to make him regret the moment he ever laid eyes on her.

Steve silently pulled off the highway into the parking lot of a truck stop, killed the engine, opened his door and exited the vehicle. He stalked over and opened the front passenger door, forcefully dragging Bucky out of the car. Darcy unfastened her seatbelt and stepped outside in search of a better view.

“If they’ve got us taking her to a safe house, she’s important, Buck! You’re just lucky she didn’t hear what you said. She seems like a nice enough girl. I thought your Ma raised you better than this,” Steve railed.

The men glanced over at Darcy and she raised her chin defiantly.

“Get back in the car,” Bucky ordered. Darcy smirked at him and casually strolled towards the truck stop. “I told you to get back in the car,” he called after her. She held up her hand and extended her middle finger as she continued walking away.

“Nice work,” Steve sighed. “I thought you were supposed to be good with the ladies.”

“You see her flip me off just now?” Bucky asked. “Did that seem lady-like to you?"

“Well, I’ve heard Thor refer to her as Lady Darcy and that’s good enough for me,” Steve responded.

“We better go after her,” Bucky said, running a hand through his hair. “Don’t worry. I’ll buy her a coffee. It’ll be fine.” 

As they approached the front doors, Darcy emerged carrying a tray containing three coffee cups.

“Large coffee with cream and sugar,” she said, removing a cup and handing it to Steve with a grin. “I hope that’s alright.”

“Yeah, it’s perfect,” Steve said with a smile. “Thanks, ma’am… I mean, Darcy.”

“No problem-o,” she replied, removing a second cup from the tray and holding it out towards Bucky, smiling at him sweetly. He accepted it from her reluctantly, opening the lid and peering into it suspiciously.

“You spit in this?” he asked, arching a brow.

“You wish,” Darcy replied with a laugh. “I charge extra for that.” She removed her coffee, tossed the empty tray in a garbage can and began walking back to the car.

“Men pay her to spit in their coffee?” Bucky asked Steve as they stood watching her. “Is that a thing now?”

“I’m pretty sure she was kidding,” Steve responded. “Did you even thank her?”

“Why would I thank her for spitting in my coffee?” Bucky asked with a saucy grin. 

“Tell you what,” Steve said, slinging his arm over Bucky’s shoulders and walking towards the car, “you start acting a little more like a civilized human being and I’ll give you first dibs on the bunks at the safe house.” 

As they approached the car, they spotted Darcy sitting in the front passenger seat. She waved at them, smiling widely. Bucky let out a low growl and Steve carefully removed his arm with a chuckle, returning to his seat behind the wheel. Darcy looked down at the screen of her mobile, taking a sip of her coffee and ignoring Bucky completely. He stood outside her door and tapped on her window with his metal index finger. Steve strapped in and switched on the ignition and Darcy rolled her window down.

“May I help you?” she asked innocently.

“You’re in the wrong seat,” Bucky said gruffly. “Move!”

“Hold on a sec,” Darcy responded, locking her door and rolling up the window. She reinserted her earbuds and went back to looking at her mobile. Bucky tapped on the window again and she ignored him completely and slid her seat back as far as it would go. Steve couldn’t resist laughing as he looked at Bucky and motioned towards the back seat. Bucky opened the rear passenger door and struggled to cram himself in. Steve pulled back onto the highway and the fasten seat belt alert chimed on the dashboard.

“Buckle up,” Steve called out.

“Fuck me, there’s hardly any room back here,” Bucky groaned. “I feel like a goddamned sardine. Move the seat up!” He pounded on the back of Darcy’s seat with his bionic fist. She continued to ignore him. He swung his feet up onto the empty seat beside him and fastened his seat belt.

“Sorry,” Darcy said, removing her earbuds and glancing back towards him. “Did you want something?”

“Nope. I’m fine,” Bucky replied stiffly.

“Cool,” she replied brightly. “Oh, and by the way, you’re welcome!”

“For what?!” Bucky snapped.

“For the coffee,” Darcy grinned. “It would have been polite for you to thank me but I guess I’m just not important enough for common courtesy…” Steve winced involuntarily and glanced at Bucky in the rearview mirror and found him silently staring out the window, the muscles in his jaw twitching ever so slightly.

They rolled on down the highway in awkward silence for at least another hour before Steve pulled off and began driving north on a gravel road. The car jostled roughly over the unpaved surface, rousing Bucky from a fitful sleep.

“How much further, punk?” Bucky whined. “All this bouncing around is making me nauseous.”

“Maybe another twenty minutes or so,” Steve replied. 

“Would sitting up front help?” Darcy offered.

“Yeah, I think it would,” Bucky said with a hint of surprise. She responded with a disinterested hum. Bucky’s arm emitted a faint whirring noise as his hand clenched into a tight fist.

“What was that?” she asked with a hint of panic, concerned that there might be something wrong with the car.

“It’s just his arm,” Steve said with a laugh. “No cause for alarm.” 

“Ooh. Real clever,” Bucky sighed. “Can we just go back to not talking? I was really enjoying the peace and quiet.”

Darcy moved her seat up, unbuckled her belt and started climbing into the back seat. Bucky looked at her curiously, moving his legs to give her room to sit down beside him. They hit a bump and she lost her balance.

“Woah! Easy, sweetheart,” Bucky chuckled, reflexively reaching out for her as she landed in his lap. His hands settled on the soft curve of her hips and she was close enough that he could detect the warm smell of cinnamon in her glossy chestnut curls.

“Nice catch,” she said, sliding into the seat next to him and strapping herself in. “Can I see your arm?”

“Why?” Bucky responded, narrowing his eyes at her cautiously.

“I’m trying to find a redeeming quality here but you aren’t making it easy, Sarge!” Darcy teased. Steve huffed out a laugh from the front seat.

“Hey, what about that catch?” he said, his gaze softening. “And you can call me Bucky.”

“Can I see your arm, _Sarge_?” she asked with a grin.

“No,” he smirked, unfastening his seatbelt and climbing into the front seat so fast that he became a blur. He eased the seat back and buckled in with a contented sigh.

“How long have you been friends with this guy, Cap?” Darcy asked.

“At least seventy years,” Steve replied, “but he did spend about sixty of those as a brain-washed assassin.”

“Oh, well that explains everything,” she sighed.

“I’ll remind you that I could kill you six times before you hit the ground,” Bucky said menacingly.

“Hmm… Let’s see, your targets included Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff and Nick Fury,” she responded. “Aren’t they all still alive? World’s deadliest assassin, my ass.” Steve started laughing so hard that Darcy wondered how he was managing to keep the car on the road. Bucky folded his arms across his chest and scowled. Steve glanced over at him, wiping the tears from his eyes and it only made him laugh harder. 

“So, this is the end of the line?" Bucky groused, reaching over and grabbing the steering wheel with his bionic hand, steadying their course. “With a friend like you, I’m fixing to head back into the cryo chamber, punk.” Steve’s laughter grew quieter as he managed to regain his composure.

“Well, I sure hope you aren’t waiting for me to talk you out of it,” Darcy quipped.

“Boy, some fella must’ve done a real number on you to make you so goddamned spiteful,” Bucky replied.

“Good news!” Steve announced cheerfully, as he turned off the gravel road onto a narrower pathway. “We’re here.” He stopped the car in front of a dilapidated single-storey log cabin. It looked as if a strong breeze might blow it over. 

“This is the safe house?” Darcy sighed in disbelief. “It looks more like the place where a lunatic holes up to work on their manifesto. Let me know if you need to borrow a pen, Sarge.”

“Do you have any clue what she’s babbling about now? ‘Cause I’m lost,” Bucky asked, glancing at Steve from the side of his eye.

“Alright. Darcy, here are the keys to the car,” Steve said, tossing them to her. “Lie down flat with your back against the seats and if you see anyone, hit the alarm button. Bucky and I are going to do a quick sweep and we’ll be right back.” For the first time, it actually registered that her life might be in danger. It made her feel twitchy and sweaty and nauseous. She was rapidly spiralling into a panic.

“Hold on,” she exclaimed as they unfastened their seat belts, preparing to exit the vehicle. “You aren't going to leave me here, are you?!” 

“This is just standard procedure,” Steve said turning towards her and looking her square in the eye. “We aren’t about to let anything happen to you, Darcy. We’ll be back before you know it. Okay?”

“Okay,” Darcy said, letting out a long slow breath. Steve winked at her and exited the car. Bucky reached for the handle of his door. 

“Wait,” Darcy called out. “Aren’t you going to give me some kind of a pep talk too?”

“Nope,” Bucky replied as he exited the vehicle with a dark chuckle. 

As soon as the door closed, Darcy hit the lock button and reclined on the seat. Her eyes darted from one window to another as the sound of her racing heartbeat filled her ears. She started to silently repeat Steve’s words like a mantra, picturing his warm blue gaze and focusing on her breathing. Her heart rate slowed and she gradually began to relax. 

She reflected on the wink he had given her. No. She was being ridiculous. There was no way that Captain America might be interested in her. He had been laughing awfully hard at her jokes and had taken Bucky to task over his boorish behaviour but this wasn’t The Bachelorette: Super Soldier edition. Steve and Bucky didn’t really care about her. They were there to do a job. 

Still, from an eye candy perspective, she really had done well. Both men were incredibly handsome and perfectly sculpted. Was it too much to hope for a wood stove or a fireplace? The thought of them competing to see who could chop the most firewood was beyond enticing. 

She heard the snap of a nearby twig and held her breath, hoping for whatever had caused the noise to move on and leave her alone. She reached down towards the floor, and dug her taser out of her purse, disabling the safety. Her eyes moved from one window to another as she gripped the handle tightly and she began to feel brave enough to breathe again. 

The car's locks suddenly disengaged, the rear passenger door flew open and a hand grabbed her ankle as a man’s voice growled, “Got you!” Darcy fired her taser hitting the perpetrator directly in the chest and he crumpled to the ground with a groan. She reached down and yanked the door shut, reactivating the locks and peered out the window at the unresponsive figure of The Winter Soldier. The expression on his pretty face was so peaceful and serene that she couldn’t seem to look away. His icy blue eyes snapped open, searing into her furiously. She backed away from the window as he slowly rose to his feet and yanked the probes out of his chest. The locks disengaged again and he and climbed into the backseat, pinning her to the upholstery beneath him.

“Did you just fucking tase me?” he demanded.

“You startled me,” she replied. “If I’d known it was you, I’d have aimed lower.”

“Ooh. Sounds kinky,” he teased.

“Just how did you manage to recover from being tased so quickly?” she asked knitting her brows. “Even Thor was out longer than that.”

“I spent years being electrocuted,” he said woodenly. “It was part of my… conditioning.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, looking up at him and swallowing thickly. “I didn’t know. Are you alright?”

“It’ll take a lot more than that to slow me down,” he said, straightening. “Come on, Steve’s waiting for us inside.”

They exited the car and Bucky retrieved some bags from the trunk and followed Darcy up the overgrown path towards the front door. She pushed it open and gasped in astonishment. The cabin looked run-down from the outside but the inside was thoroughly modern. It was open-concept and maximized for efficiency. There was a sitting area with a wall mounted TV, a small coffee table and three leather club chairs immediately to her right. Beyond that, Steve sat in one of the seats at the chrome dinette set in the kitchenette. To the left of that was a tidy washroom consisting of a sink, toilet and shower. A washer-dryer combo was tucked in to a small closet beside the back door and immediately to her left was a queen-sized bed with matching nightstands.

Darcy approached Steve and sank into one of the empty chairs, setting the keys that he had given to her on the tabletop. He glanced up at her with a grin. 

“She tased me,” Bucky groaned, walking through the door and dropping her bag on the floor unceremoniously. Steve looked at Darcy with a hint of admiration and cocked a brow.

“I already said I was sorry,” she responded with a sigh. “Listen, I know that we just got here but I’m only seeing one bed and-“

“Goddamn it,” Bucky interrupted. “Not again! Fucking Natalia.”

“Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,” Steve said, shaking his head. “I told you to stop pilfering her vodka but you just had to push your luck.”

Darcy’s eyes moved to the bed as she allowed the reality of the situation to sink in. For whatever length of time they were staying in this place, they would be sleeping together in the same bed. She would be spending each night surrounded by two solid walls of rippling muscle. Sweet Jesus!

“Are you alright, Darcy? You don’t look so good,” Steve said with a note of concern.

“Yeah, I’m just a little worn out. Too much excitement. I think I’m going to lie down for a minute,” she murmured, shuffling towards the bed and flopping down onto it face-first.

“We’ll wake you up for dinner,” Steve responded as Darcy’s eyes grew heavy and she drifted into slumber.

Darcy woke up suddenly, gripped by a moment of confusion at her unusual surroundings. She wasn’t sure how long she had been out, but the room was dark and she had somehow managed to roll onto her back and get under the covers. She heard Bucky and Steve whispering to each other as they approached the bed and she pretended to be asleep.

“I still can’t believe that we couldn’t wake her up for dinner,” Steve said. “She must’ve really needed the rest.”

“Yeah, being a huge pain in the ass really takes it out of you,” Bucky replied.

“You speaking from experience?” Steve quipped.

“Security systems are online and we’ve got remote monitoring in place until the morning,” Bucky said, changing the subject. “Well, here goes nothing.” Darcy held her breath as Bucky slid into bed on her left. He rolled onto his side watching as Steve climbed into bed on her right.

"Still think this is a bullshit assignment?" Steve asked, nodding towards Darcy.

“Yeah but she’s awful pretty, isn’t she?” Bucky sighed. “I kinda missed fighting with her once she went to sleep.”

“Your secret’s safe with me,” Steve replied, turning onto his other side. “And for the record, I think she’s dynamite. ‘Night, jerk.”

“’Night, punk,” Bucky responded quietly.

“’Night, Sarge. ‘Night, Cap,” Darcy couldn’t resist adding.

“’Night, Darcy,” the men replied in unison. There was a brief moment of silence before she burst out laughing.

“Exactly how long have you been awake?” Steve asked, turning towards her in a panic. She sat up and crawled down the centre of the mattress, bolting for the bathroom. She closed and locked the door, taking a moment to process what she’d just overheard as she stripped down to her t-shirt and panties and got ready for bed. Steve knocked on the door softly.

“Darcy, can you please come out and talk to us about what you overheard?” he asked weakly.

“Well, I overheard myself being referred to as a bullshit assignment… yet again,” she said, opening the door with a sigh. “Care to discuss?” 

Steve stood in the darkness wearing nothing but a form-fitting pair of striped boxer briefs. What little light there was reflected off of his exposed chest highlighting the ridges of his muscles beautifully. She pressed her thighs together at the thought of tracing over every chiseled inch with the tip of her tongue, tasting the hot saltiness of his sweat in the back of her throat as he wrapped her hair around one large hand. She swallowed hard, trying her best not to stare.

“Figures that you’d choose to focus on that,” Bucky mused, raking his eyes over the pale expanse of her curvy legs. Darcy turned towards him and stalked back to bed, climbing in next to him. 

“Please just shut your mouth, so I can go back to sleep,” she replied as Steve slipped in on her other side. She pushed down the covers slightly, catching a flash of silver in her peripheral vision. She furtively glanced at Bucky from the side of her eye and bit into her lower lip softly. He was just as beefy, ripped and broad shouldered as Steve but one of those shoulders was metal and emblazoned with a crimson star. She resisted the urge to roll over for a better look at the interlocking plates. The longer she stared, the more questions she seemed to have. She wondered whether it was warm or cold, how it processed sensation and what it would feel like jammed between her legs. She squeezed her thighs together again and the sharp edge of her teeth dug into her lip firmly.

The corners of Bucky’s mouth twitched as he watched Darcy size him up from the corner of her eye. He could tell that she was trying her best to be sneaky about it but she was no match for his enhanced night vision. The way she was biting her lower lip suggested that she liked what she saw. It was giving him all kinds of bad ideas. He shifted slightly, moving his right hand from underneath his pillow until his fingers were barely brushing up against the exposed skin below the sleeve of her t-tshirt. He licked his lips appreciatively as she diverted her gaze towards the ceiling and let out a long shaky breath. 

On the other side of the mattress, Steve was hovering on the edge, trying not to tumble to the floor. He was doing his utmost to be a gentleman and maintain a respectable distance from Darcy but it simply didn’t leave him with enough room to get comfortable. It wasn’t helping matters that she looked like a goddamned angel in the darkness, a torrent of brown curls spilling out against her crisp cotton pillowcase, her pale skin reflecting the faintest traces of light. And then there were the parts of her that he couldn’t see, the parts he’d stood admiring as she made her way back to bed, the parts he hadn’t seen yet but couldn’t seem to stop imagining, the parts that had him hard and throbbing. He inched closer, reaching a hand down and adjusting himself as covertly as possible.

Darcy took in a fortifying breath, trying to ignore the sensation of Bucky’s hand brushing up against her skin when she felt movement on the other side of the mattress as Steve crept closer. Her eyes flicked towards him and caught him watching her heatedly, Bucky’s fingers moved ever so slightly and he exhaled, bathing the skin on the side of her neck in warmth. She glanced at Bucky and found him staring at her with a cheeky grin that made her want to slap him across the face and then kiss it better with the slick lips between her legs. She was suddenly thankful that she’d taken a long nap because at this rate she wasn’t going to get any sleep at all. 

She rolled onto her side, facing Steve and he gave her a shy smile.

“Trouble sleeping?” he asked quietly. She hummed a soft response, gazing deeply into his blue eyes. “Me too. I can’t seem to get comfortable.”

“You can move closer... if you need more room,” she offered. “I don’t bite.” The mattress creaked as both men slowly converged on her. 

“Wish I could say the same,” Bucky breathed, pressing his solid body up against her firmly and nipping at the sensitive skin behind her ear. She replied by grinding her ass up against him eliciting a gasped curse as the fingers of his bionic hand dug into the soft curve of her hip. Steve inched towards her and she reached out, lightly running her hand down his chest. She could feel the press of his formidable erection against her thigh and it left no doubt about the direction things were heading.

“So, Captain America thinks I’m dynamite,” she said as her fingers drifted over Steve’s taut abs. 

“Affirmative, ma’am,” he responded, placing his hand against the side of her face and stroking his thumb against her cheek tenderly. 

“You aren’t afraid that I might go off in your face?” she asked, hooking her finger under his waistband.

“Jesus! Did you hear that, Buck?” Steve said, gazing into Darcy’s eyes like she was the prettiest thing he’d ever seen while he ran his thumb over her plush lower lip.

“Mmm hmm,” Bucky replied, nuzzling the side of her neck. “She’s a handful alright. I sure hope we aren’t gonna have to call for backup.”

“Okay, I’d just like to state for the record that this is a first for me,” Darcy said, with a hint of panic in her voice. “God, I don’t even know what I’m doing right now.”

“Aww. I was just kiddin’,” Bucky chuckled, wrapping his metal arm around her waist and pulling her close. 

“I mean, there are two of you and one of me and you’re enhanced-“ she muttered with a frown.

“Darcy, look at me,” Steve said, grasping her chin firmly until her wide blue eyes met his. “We can take this as slow as you want. Just say the word and we stop. For the record, this is a first for me too.” He gave her a small smile that made her stomach flutter and all she could think about was kissing him. Bucky’s arm tightened around her waist and she could feel his hot breath against the shell of her ear.

“I get the feeling that this isn’t a first for me,” he chuckled darkly. “Some of my recall’s still kinda hazy, so I can’t say for sure. Maybe you can help jog my memory.” Before she had a chance to respond Steve claimed her lips in a sizzling kiss. She closed her eyes completely overtaken by the sensation of his soft lips gliding solidly over her own. Bucky peppered her skin in delicate kisses as his bionic hand slid down the front of her panties. The sensation of the cool metal against her skin made her shiver.

“Tell me to stop,” Bucky breathed as his fingers slipped between her slick folds. She reached down, covering the back of Bucky’s hand with her own and gently pressing in a silent invitation for more. He readily obliged, moving two digits over her clit in precise circles that made her go cross-eyed. Steve snuck his hand up under her shirt, palming a breast and brushing the soft peak with his thumb.

“That feel good, sweetheart?” Bucky asked, nipping at her earlobe and increasing his speed. 

“Oh, fuck, yes,” she gasped arching her back towards Bucky and breaking away from Steve. 

“Mmm… I like the sounda that,” Bucky purred as his metal fingers drifted lower, effortlessly sinking into her quivering heat. She took in a sharp breath and Steve descended on her, sliding his tongue into her mouth and rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Darcy’s hand moved to the front of Steve’s briefs and he let out a muffled moan as she sucked softly on his tongue. Bucky’s fingers began to sweep against an especially receptive spot deep inside of her persistently beckoning her to come unglued and she let out a reedy whine, burning for more.

“You know, I’m really thinking that I oughta stop,” Bucky chuckled. She hummed a sharp disapproval and ground herself against his hand as Steve’s tongue brushed over hers sensuously. “Trust me. This is for the best, doll.” She broke away from Steve with an irritated sigh as Bucky gingerly removed his hand and moved towards the side of the bed, switching on the lamp on the bedside table. She watched in confusion as he stood up, facing away from the bed and lazily stretched his arms over his head and his neck from one side to the other. He turned on his heel, glancing down at her with a smirk and strutted towards the foot of the bed.

“Psst… I think he’s going to go down on you,” Steve stage whispered playfully, rolling her onto her back and peeling her shirt off over her head. He tossed it carelessly over his shoulder and leaned down pressing a soft kiss against her lips as Bucky slowly began to pull the covers off the bed. Steve’s thumb traced over her pulse point as he deepened their kiss and the intimacy of the gesture made her swoon. 

She felt the mattress below her dip as Bucky moved into position and settled her knees over his broad shoulders one at a time. Her pulse started racing as Bucky pressed a hot wet kiss against the inside of her thigh. Steve detected the increase in her heart rate and it made him feel wild with excitement at the thought of watching her come apart. He drew back, allowing her to catch her breath and propped his head on his elbow, gazing down at her fondly. 

Bucky’s stubble rasped against her skin and she glanced down, her breath catching at the sight of him - dark hair, bright eyes and curving lips, nestled between her thighs. He turned his attention to her panties, sliding his thumbs under the seams over each of her hips and looked up at her hungrily.

“I hope you aren’t fond of these,” Bucky said tugging on the fabric with his thumbs. “I’m pretty sure they’re ruined.” He winked at her and if they hadn’t been ruined before she was pretty sure that he had just finished the job. He bent down, nipping and kissing the bare skin just above his right thumb. Her fingers dug into Bucky’s silky hair, snatching a handful and tugging sharply. He let out a harsh gasp of hot air and started working on what she imagined was going to be an incredibly obnoxious hickey. 

She glanced at Steve, snapping the elastic on his boxer briefs. 

“Lose these,” she ordered with a grin.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replied, sliding them off eagerly. Darcy’s eyes widened at the sight of a fully erect Steve Rogers and she swallowed thickly. The corners of his mouth twitched slightly as he returned to his position beside her on the bed. As Darcy reached out and wrapped her hand around Steve, Bucky started growling and tearing through her panties using a ferocious combination of his hands and his teeth. Steve thrust himself into her fist, gasping out her name as she called out for Bucky and gave his hair another tug. He looked up, meeting her gaze as he viciously tore through the remainder of the fabric and tossed the remnants, hitting Steve square in the face. Steve huffed out a laugh that turned into a groan as Darcy began moving her hand over him in long strokes.

“Let’s see if I can light that fuse,” Bucky said, licking his lips at her suggestively. “Lucky for you, I’m a demolitions expert.”

“Oh, yeah? I thought that was Dernier’s job,” she responded tartly. Bucky gave her a withering look and muttered something ominous in Russian. Each tiny hair on the back of her neck stood up at attention. She rolled her eyes at him unconvincingly and he narrowed his in return as the muscles in his jaw tightened. “Alright. You asked for it, sweetheart.” 

The men descended on her in tandem, operating with the fine-tuned synchronicity of a battle-hardened team. Bucky pressed his sinful lips against her, sliding over her clit with his tongue and writing out variations of ‘told ya so’ in perfect cursive. Steve kissed her senseless and they traded muffled moans as their bodies thrummed with waves of pleasure. Two of Bucky’s bionic fingers pressed into her, picking up where they left off and insistently coaxing her to come apart at the seams. Her nails grazed over his scalp and she pulled back from Steve, grinding out a sharp burst of colourful profanity. His eyes widened and he gasped dramatically, bringing his hand up over his mouth in feigned shock.

“Sorry, Cap,” she said with a laugh. “Why don’t you let me get a closer look at this and see if I can’t make it up to you?” She punctuated her question with a quick squeeze of her hand that made his brows knit together adorably. He rose to his knees and reached down, tilting her up off the mattress and slipped Bucky’s pillow under her head. She looked up at him and smiled as he gently set her back down and moved closer. Her hand wrapped around the thick base of the hardest part of him drawing him towards her plush lips. He set his hand at the back of her neck, sinking his fingers into her hair as her tongue darted out and flickered over him enticingly. His lips turned up into a dreamy grin as he delighted in the feeling of her licking him up devilishly.

A sudden firm flat press of Bucky’s tongue against her had her arching up off the mattress, digging her heels into his back and keening for more. Steve watched in rapt attention as Darcy writhed against the sheets, tightening her grip around him and guiding him between her lips with a soft hum. The sensation of warmth enveloped him, overwhelming him completely and he could feel himself beginning to fray at the edges. Darcy twisted her fingers in Bucky’s hair as the deepest parts of her throbbed, a steady pounding urgently demanding release. The rushing of her heartbeat filled her ears as she rocketed towards a central white-hot point of convergence.

Steve began to slowly thrust himself in and out of her mouth, looking at her and trying to gauge her reaction. She ran her tongue over him and hollowed out her cheeks inviting more. He rolled his lower lip between his teeth, thrusting faster and deeper as Bucky started sucking on her clit like a goddamned maniac. Steve let out a harsh gasp as Darcy began moaning around him and Bucky glanced up towards them, discovering to his surprise that he didn’t want to look away. The sight of them together made his body surge with arousal. He wanted to keep watching. He wanted to watch as he made her shatter into a million pieces. 

Darcy looked down at Bucky from the corner of her eye and caught him staring at her hungrily. He was watching her and she could tell that he liked what he saw. One more firm sweep of his fingers inside of her sent her plummeting over the edge. She took in a sharp breath and came shivering as bright colourful flashes burst behind the lids of her eyes. Every muscle in her body contracted in a series of exquisite pulses as she overflowed with waves of euphoric bliss. 

Steve withdrew himself from her mouth and dropped down beside her, wrapping an arm around her and pressing soft kisses against her lips as she moaned incoherently. Bucky’s mouth turned up in a self-satisfied smirk as she bonelessly rode out her orgasm against his face. She clenched his bionic fingers in sharp bursts that gradually weakened and grew further apart like the rolling thunder of a passing storm. She groaned weakly as he gently removed his hand and pressed a final soft kiss against her. 

He disappeared into the bathroom and Darcy rolled onto her side with a happy sigh as Steve held her tightly. Bucky reappeared in front of the fridge and retrieved three bottles of water. He set them on the bedside table and climbed back into bed, roughly yanking his pillow out from under Darcy’s head. Her eyes snapped open, searing into him resentfully.

“You’re welcome,” he quipped, leaning down and kissing her thoroughly. She could taste herself on his tongue and as much as she wanted to strangle him with her bare hands, it whet her appetite for more. After a time, she broke away from him and rolled over towards Steve, pushing him onto his back and climbing on top of him. He gazed up at her reverently and she couldn’t help smiling. 

“Birth control’s got me covered here, right?” Darcy asked, turning towards Bucky and arching a brow. 

“Affirmative, ma’am,” Steve said quietly. Bucky maintained eye contact with her as he twisted the top off his bottle of water and took a long sip. Steve’s large hand settled at the back of her neck and she looked down at him with a grin. 

"God, you’re so beautiful,” Steve sighed. “Are you sure about-“

Before he could finish his question, she reached down, lining him up against her and slowly began to sink down on him. She glanced at Bucky from the side of her eye and found him watching her intently. Steve pulled her towards him with the hand behind her neck and kissed the breath out of her. She moaned into his mouth as his other hand squeezed her waist, drawing her down against him and filling her so completely that she thought she might lose her goddamned mind. She grabbed the wrist of the hand at the back of her neck and guided it towards the other side of her waist. His hands tightened around her, nearly wrapping around her completely and she resounded internally with a chorus of girlish screaming. She had always had a thing for big hands. Her fingers grazed over Steve’s arms and she grasped his firm biceps, pulling back just far enough that their lips were no longer touching.

“Say, Cap. Care to help a girl out?” Darcy said, giving his arms a playful squeeze. “Why don’t you show me what these big muscles of yours can do?” She could feel Bucky’s eyes searing into her and she fucking loved it.

“Like this?” Steve asked, lifting her up several inches and pulling her down against him effortlessly. 

“Uh huh,” she replied breathily, overcome by the sensation of him driving into her deeply. It was exactly what she’d been hoping for and she wanted more. “Again.” Steve was only too happy to oblige, raising her into the air and thrusting himself into her, forcing out cries for more. 

Darcy heard a sharp crunch from Bucky’s direction and glanced towards him, smirking at the sight of the crushed water bottle in his metal hand. Her eyes met his and she gasped out, “Faster.”

Steve started bouncing her against his lap, delighting in the feeling of her tight heat clenching around him and the sounds of her calling out for more. The sight of her moving above him, the spring of her chestnut curls and bob of her luscious breasts was practically hypnotic and he wondered if there was anything he wouldn’t do for her. She set her left hand at the side of his face and kissed him deeply, thrilling at the the feeling of him filling every inch of her and the thought of Bucky watching them together. 

Steve’s strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her so close that he squeezed the breath right out of her. He buried his face in the side of her neck, thrusting into her in long smooth strokes that seemed to catch her in all the right places. Bucky’s bionic hand gently clasped her wrist and his index finger tenderly caressed the skin inside her arm, making her tremble. 

She looked into Bucky’s eyes and begged Steve to give it to her, telling him how good he felt, how close she was and how badly she was aching to feel him finish inside of her. Bucky’s hand tightened around her wrist and Steve’s movements became disjointed as he took in a sharp breath and unloaded inside of her with a series of intensely erratic spurts, gasping out an impressive string of profanity. 

She followed right behind clenching down hard and hot and letting out a low whine as she resonated with deep pulses of pure pleasure. Bucky’s hand remained firmly wrapped around her, warm and smooth and solid. She collapsed on top of Steve, feeling completely wrung out and he nuzzled the side of her neck, humming contentedly and drowsily murmuring her name.

He held her close and stroked her hair. She fit so perfectly in his arms that he started wondering why he’d ever let go. She made the decision for him, rolling off of him and on to her side with a groan. Steve turned over, facing her with a lazy grin and brushed an errant strand of her hair out of her eyes.

“Best assignment ever,” Steve sighed dreamily.

“I dunno,” Bucky said, grabbing her waist with his bionic arm and yanking her up against him playfully. “Still seems like bullshit to me.”

“You’re just saying that because you’re the only one who hasn’t gotten off yet,” Darcy sighed. “Good night, Sarge.” She closed her eyes, pretending to sleep complete with loud snoring noises. Steve laughed, slowly standing up out of bed and shuffling off towards the washroom.

“I can wait,” Bucky said, pressing a kiss against the back of her shoulder. “I’m not sure you could handle it right now anyhow.”

“Oh, really?” Darcy replied. “You’re so transparent, Sarge. If you think you can goad me into fucking you, guess again.”

“It’s okay, doll,” Bucky teased. “Rest up. Take as much time as you need. I can wait.”

“Ugh. I swear to God, I’m going to murder you in your sleep,” Darcy grumbled. 

“Yeah, good luck with that,” Bucky chuckled. “You seem awful salty. Maybe you’re dehydrated. Here, have a drink.” He twisted the lid off a bottle of water on the bedside table and passed it to her clumsily splashing her with cold water. 

Darcy sat up, angrily snatching the bottle from him and shoved him out of bed. He was unprepared for her reaction and fell to the floor, landing on his ass with a dull thud. She scrambled towards the edge of the mattress and looked down at him with an evil grin, taking a sip out of the bottle and then poured out the rest over his head.

“Oh, now you’re really gonna get it,” Bucky growled, rising to his feet and running his hand through the dripping strands of his hair. She froze. He was smoking hot to begin with but seeing him soaking wet and furious was more than she could manage. 

“What’s going on here?” Steve demanded, approaching the bed and trying not to laugh at the sight of soggy seething Sergeant Barnes. Bucky opened his mouth to explain what happened and closed it again, choosing not to admit that he had just been bested by a civilian. 

“He started it,” Darcy said, as her eyes drifted over the beads of water dripping from his hair as they trailed over the ridges of his muscles. Bucky caught her staring and his gaze softened. He cleared his throat with a saucy grin and her eyes flicked up, meeting his. He winked at her and strutted off to the washroom in search of a towel. She settled back into her spot on the bed and let out an unsteady breath. The man was a total menace.

Steve gathered up the sheets from the floor, shaking them out and spreading them over the mattress. He climbed back into bed beside Darcy and wrapped her in his arms, pulling her in and kissing her deeply. She melted into him, surprised by the fact that someone so muscular could possibly be so cuddly. They traded soft noises of enjoyment as they kissed the breath out of each other. Steve suddenly broke away with a yawn.

“Looks like you wore me out,” he sighed. “We should try and get some sleep.”

“Okay,” Darcy said reluctantly. “Good night, Cap.” She pressed a quick kiss against his lips and rolled over coming face-to-face with Bucky. He had somehow managed to slip back into bed undetected. She reached across him and switched off the lamp on his bedside table in an intentional invasion of his personal space. He reached out and pulled her in for a kiss. Steve quietly snored on the other side of the bed. It was totally adorable and Darcy couldn’t resist snickering. 

“He’s been snorin’ like that as long as I can remember,” Bucky said quietly. “It’s why I don’t sleep that much… Well, it’s one of the reasons anyway.” His words hung heavily in the air and she wasn’t quite sure what to say. 

“Hmm… I guess that’s going to make it pretty hard for me to murder you in your sleep,” she whispered with a frown. 

“C’mon, doll. Can’t we just skip to the part where you admit that there’s no one you’d rather fight with than me?” he asked, gazing at her dreamily.

“Maybe I’d rather fight with Cap,” she replied, trailing her fingers down the front of his chest.

“Steve’s not gonna fight you,” he said, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger. “For you? Absolutely. But against you? No goddamned way.” Darcy’s fingers drifted over his abs and dipped below the sheets. He looked at her, blinking innocently, the corners of his lips twitching, as she discovered first-hand that he wasn’t wearing anything at all. 

“Truce?” she asked, taking him in hand and stroking firmly. He nodded an agreement, biting into his lower lip softly. She drew back the sheets and slid down the mattress, positioning herself between his infamous thighs of betrayal. He propped himself up with her pillow, watching expectantly as she stretched out on her stomach, wrapped her hand around the base of his rigid member and gave him a long wet lick. He moaned something in Russian that sounded like profanity and she glanced up towards him, signalling for him to be quiet with her index finger in front of her lips. 

She returned to the job at hand, licking her lips and sliding him into her mouth. His hand settled at the back of her head, and loosely grasped a handful of her hair. She ran her tongue over him and hollowed out her cheeks, using every dirty trick she could muster to make him cry out. His fingers tightened in her hair and she glanced up towards him, stilling at the sight of him gazing down at her in the darkness. The deepest parts of her began throbbing, leaving a dull ache in their wake. She wasn’t sure whether she had ever wanted something so badly in her entire life. He watched in confusion as she crawled up the mattress and settled beside him, seized by a sudden desperate need to feel him inside of her. 

“Aren’t you gonna finish?” he asked with a frown.

She captured his lips in a filthy kiss, sliding her tongue into his mouth and rolled onto her back trying to pull him on top of her. It wasn’t exactly a well-designed plan. He remained firmly in place and broke away from her with a chuckle. 

“Are you tryin’ to tell me somethin’ here, sweetheart?” he asked, playing dumb.

“Quit jerking me around, Sarge!” she whispered harshly. She blinked and he was suddenly on top of her, hovering above her with a predatory look in his eye.

“Is this what you want, Darcy?” he breathed against her lips. 

“Oh my God!” she whispered. “Are you fucking kidding me?! No, Bucky. This isn’t what I want. What I really want is for you to be inside of me, fucking my brains out. So, if you could get on that, I’d really appreciate it.”

Steve rolled over, turning away from them with a loud snore and they both started laughing. 

“God, where have you been all my life?” he sighed, gazing at her warmly. 

“I don’t know. Underneath you. Waiting for you to get inside of me. Come on, Sarge! You’re killing me here,” she groaned. 

Bucky huffed out a laugh and reached down lining himself up against her. She took in a sharp breath at the sensation of him pressed up against her, everything she wanted so badly, so close but just out of reach. He looked down at her, sprawled out against the sheets, watching him impatiently and seated himself inside her completely with a single solid thrust. Darcy moaned softly and reached out for him, hooking her arms behind his neck. He deftly gathered her wrists in his bionic hand and pinned them above her head. Her eyes widened in excitement and she rolled her lower lip between her teeth in anticipation of what was about to happen next.

His lips came crashing down against her, smothering her breathy cries of his name as he drove himself into her with smooth solid strokes. She wrapped her legs around him, meeting him thrust for thrust and straining against his metal hand as he anchored her firmly in place. He palmed her breast, rolling her nipple between his fingers roughly and she sucked on his tongue until he saw stars. She focused on the feeling of him inside of her, impossibly hard and thick, driving the breath out of her, filling her up completely, making her clench down on him with tender muscles she had forgotten she even possessed. Each stroke wound her just a little bit tighter, made her heart pump just a little bit faster and the deepest parts of her pulse just a little more insistently. 

Steve rolled over towards them with a loud snore and they suddenly froze, turning their heads towards him and waiting for his eyes to open.

“I think we’re good,” Darcy whispered after a long silence.

“You’re so much better than good,” Bucky breathed as he began pressing himself into her with sharp snaps of his hips. “You’re un-fucking-believable.” His words echoed beneath the surface of her skin, making her feel tingly and giddy and beautiful. 

“Oh God, Bucky. Please don’t stop,” Darcy gasped, losing herself in his icy blue eyes. He brought his hand to the side of her face, gently stroking her cheek as he continued to thrust himself into her relentlessly.

“I’m right here,” he said, squeezing her wrists with his bionic hand. “I’m right here with you, sweetheart.” She craned her neck up off her pillow and pressed a kiss against his lips. The corners of his mouth turned up into a grin and he drove her back down onto her pillow, kissing her ravenously. She arched her back up against him and something about the adjusted angle set her on a collision course with oblivion. Bucky felt her tighten around him as her breathing became ragged and suddenly all he could think about was how badly he wanted to feel her come apart for him. He slowed his movements, grinding his hips against her in long firm strokes and pressed soft kisses against her lips.

“You’re close, aren’t you, doll?” he asked quietly.

“Uh huh,” she replied as the sound of her rushing heartbeat filled her ears. 

“Me too,” he said, kissing her thoroughly. “You gotta come first. I’ve gotta feel you come for me first. You gotta come for me, Darcy.” He repeated it over and over, driving himself into her and kissing her desperately until there was only peaceful stillness, a perfect empty moment of all encompassing darkness. She took in a sharp breath and everything contracted, bursting in an explosion of sound and colour and sensation. Bucky wasn’t far behind, driven over the edge by the feeling of her shuddering beneath him and her hoarse cries of his name. They collapsed into each other and tangled themselves together, falling asleep wrapped in each other’s arms.

Darcy awoke with a start, alone in a strange bed and sore all over. She looked around trying to get her bearings and wondered for a moment if her wild night with Steve and Bucky had been nothing more than a dream. She sat up and stretched, hoping sincerely that there was a steaming cup of coffee in her immediate future. The back door suddenly opened and Bucky and Steve walked in laughing heartily.

“Well, look who finally decided to rejoin the land of the living,” Steve grinned. “Rough night?”

“Ugh. You’re one of those morning people, aren’t you?” Darcy groaned, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands.

“I am but technically, it’s the afternoon,” Steve chuckled.

Bucky walked over and handed her a mug of coffee.

“You spit in this?” Darcy asked with a grin.

“You wish,” Bucky quipped with a wink. “I charge extra for that.”

“So, about last night…” Darcy said, taking a long sip of her coffee.

“Well, I guess that’s up to you,” Steve said, sitting down next to her on the bed. “Maybe it was one unforgettable night together or maybe we try for something more. Either way, you don’t have to decide right away. It doesn’t seem like we’re going anywhere for a while.”

“So for now, what happens in the safe house, stays in the safe house?” Darcy asked cocking a brow. 

“Sure,” Bucky said, joining her on the bed. “For now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you did, I'd love to know which part you liked best. xo


End file.
